It Isn't Always Easy
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Loki a été déchu, de sa grâce, de son pouvoir, et a chuté du Bifrost. A présent, il tombe de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est aux pieds d'un des membres de l'équipe même qui l'a vaincu. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Tony Stark est devenu le centre de ses fantasmes sexuels, et il n'abandonnera pas avant de les avoir réalisés.


**Titre :** It Isn't Always Easy (Ce N'est Pas Toujours Facile)

**Auteur :** Schadenfreudessa (GameAngel_13)

**Traducteur :** Nordremo

**Fandom(s) :** Avengers de Marvel

**Rating :** M par sécurité

**Pairing :** Frostiron, Tony Stark x Loki Laufeyson

**Avertissement(s) :** Masturbation, violence gratuite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés.

**Résumé :** Loki a été déchu, de sa grâce, de son pouvoir, et a chuté du Bifrost. A présent, il tombe de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est aux pieds d'un des membres de l'équipe même qui l'a vaincu. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Tony Stark est devenu le centre de ses fantasmes sexuels, et il n'abandonnera pas avant de les avoir réalisés.

**It Isn't Always Easy**

Les Avengers –ou du moins ceux Midgardiens- n'étaient pas contents. Ce n'était pas grave, Thor ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le soient. Mais quand même, il y avait davantage de protestation que ce qu'il avait anticipé –bien que, si le rictus de Loki était un indice, il avait certainement vu la chose arriver. Et lors d'un temps révolu, Loki aurait même pu avoir dit à Thor ce qu'il ne voyait pas, mais c'était avant, pas maintenant, et Thor faisait front solitaire pour ce qui était de gérer la chose.

Mais il était meilleur pour ce qui était de ressortir vainqueur des querelles, pas des disputes, et les choses devenaient rapidement hors de contrôle.

« -Je ne vivrai PAS avec cet enfoiré psychotique ! brailla Barton, sa voix perçant la clameur générale de la pièce. »

Parmi tous les gens en train de protester, il était de loin le plus bruyant, mais également celui le moins utile, ne faisant que cracher la haine et la rage refoulée retenues depuis leur dernière bataille, presque deux mois auparavant. Encore une fois, rien d'inattendu, mais cela ne faisait vraiment que faire empirer les choses, parce qu'aucun degré de protestation n'allait changer la décision du Père de Toute Chose concernant le châtiment de Loki.

Donc les protestations de Barton étaient inutiles ; la Veuve jouait les observatrices ; le Capitaine Rogers essayait de faire le médiateur tout en réprimant ses propres doutes ; le Dr. Banner évitait complètement la dispute et Stark insérait des commentaires acerbes qui ne servaient qu'à faire escalader les choses. Ce qui laissait Loki encaisser la majorité des injures, bien qu'il soit heureux d'utiliser Thor comme bouclier, montant l'unique Asgardien contre ses coéquipiers mortels.

A la fin cependant, le Capitaine était intervenu avec succès, calmant tout le monde malgré les meilleures tentatives de Loki et de Stark pour maintenir les tempéraments échauffés. Avec le silence tendu laissé dans le sillage de la dispute, Thor oublia presque ses intentions, juste heureux d'en avoir fini avec tout ça, mais une invitation de la part d'un Stark agacé incita Thor à expliquer la nature de la sentence de Loki –la mortalité, la chance de rédemption, et le désir que Loki prenne des leçons de morale dignes de ce nom de la part du meilleur du meilleur : les Avengers, héros de Midgard.

Après cela, il n'y avait vraiment pas pu y avoir de protestation, car autant Stark et Barton auraient aimé continuer à se chamailler sur leur participation réticente dans la punition de Loki, autant le Capitaine ne leur en donna pas l'occasion, prenant la décision d'autoriser un ancien dieu et super-méchant dans la tour des Avengers en tant qu'invité.

Puis les mortels partirent en étalant diverses manifestations de mécontentement, et Thor ne s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement qu'une fois qu'ils furent partis. Loki eut un rictus, l'expression aussi indéchiffrable qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le couronnement manqué, et Thor se contenta de demeurer silencieux, incapable d'imaginer que cela aiderait Loki le moins du monde, du moins, pas de la façon dont lui et le Père de Toute Chose l'espéraient.

* * *

><p>Il ne peut pas vraiment dire comment cela arriva.<p>

Il n'est même pas sûr s'il s'agissait seulement d'un développement récent initié par lui-même –s'étant produit durant les jours précédents en vivant avec les Avengers- ou peut-être qu'il avait entretenu cette obsession depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le savait. Ce qu'il peut conclure, cependant, c'est que chaque fois que Tony Stark –l'Iron Man de Midgard et Avenger, le milliardaire mortel, et amant de tellement- ouvre sa bouche pour parler, tout ce que peut voir Loki est l'homme à genoux. Avec cette bouche toujours ouverte, et les yeux aussi émotifs que toujours, il ne serait pas du tout intéressé par le fait de parler, travaillant à la place sur les autres choses qu'il pouvait certainement faire là en bas.

Loki suppose qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas dans le fait de penser ces choses lorsque l'objet de ses fantasmes est assis juste à l'opposé de lui –avec sa langue entre ses dents et ses yeux plissés de concentration sur quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

Mais Loki n'a jamais été particulièrement intéressé dans les distinctions de ce qui est bien ou mal. Il pourrait juste avoir à commencer, par contre, parce que lorsque Thor entre dans la pièce et le gratifie d'un regard étrange, tout ce à quoi peut penser Loki est que le Bouffon a miraculeusement développé l'habilité de lire les esprits et peut à présent voir toutes ces pensées fourmiller dans sa tête –ce qui ne sert que de rappel d'à quel point ceci n'est pas bien.

Dans un effort de perturber les soudaines aptitudes télépathiques de Thor, Loki essaie de penser à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre que passer ses mains dans les cheveux courts et désordonnés de Stark, et juste enfoncer-

Mais c'est ridicule ; Thor ne peut possiblement pas savoir quoi qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de Loki, et il n'a probablement l'air si inquiet qu'en raison de la façon dont Loki fixe Stark depuis qu'il est entré. Il pense très certainement que Loki a l'intention de faire quelque chose au mortel. Et eh bien, c'est le cas, vraiment, mais pas le genre d'acte que Thor pourrait jamais concevoir, du moins n'impliquant pas son non-frère et son équipier.

Mais non, Tony Stark n'est pas un homme qui sera sujet à de vulgaires tours. Et d'après la façon dont l'estomac de Loki se tend lorsque le génie lui-même lève les yeux et sourit à Thor, et d'après la chaleur s'accumulant audit endroit lorsque leurs yeux se croisent brièvement, Loki sait que cela ne fera pas que partir simplement. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Stark de la façon dont il le veut.

* * *

><p>Essayer de séduire quelqu'un jusque dans son lit seulement pour le plaisir n'est pas une tâche en laquelle Loki investirait tellement de temps et d'effort normalement, mais Stark est soit inconscient de ses intentions ou choisit simplement de les ignorer.<p>

Habituellement un tel caprice mourrait de lui-même, donc il n'y aurait aucun besoin pour des mesures désespérées, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs mois de désir sexuel à sens unique et d'avances inaperçues. Il suppose que c'est probablement dû à ses nouveaux arrangements d'habitation et au fait de passer tellement de temps aussi près des Avengers.

Après tout, il n'aurait jamais remarqué la façon dont la lèvre de Stark devient d'une fascinante nuance de rose rougi lorsqu'elle est mordue sous la concentration s'il avait toujours été coincé dans sa cellule à Asgard, n'est-ce pas. Il n'aurait également jamais vu le Stark aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux bouffis de sommeil qui est à présent en train de traîner des pieds hors de la cuisine commune, pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de la Veuve en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer et une vieille chemise froissée révélant une alléchante étendue de peau. Non, être enfermé dans une pièce sombre quelconque n'aurait jamais prodigué une imagerie si délicieuse pour son plaisir visuel.

« -Dégage, Mocheté, marmonne Barton derrière lui, conservant toujours le surnom qu'il a affublé à Loki malgré le fait que près de trois mois sont passés depuis qu'ils vivent tous ensemble. »

C'est une interruption des plus déplaisantes pour les pensées de Loki, et il plisse des yeux en considérant Barton, lequel affiche une mine renfrognée.

« -Allez, bol de céréales en approche. »

Loki bouge en effet sur le côté, regardant Barton passer avant de glisser un pied en arrière et d'avoir un rictus alors que l'homme trébuche. C'est un peu cruel, en particulier parce que Barton a récemment fait un effort pour contenir sa haine à proximité de Loki, mais il a vu Stark rire face à des chutes comme ça.

En particulier quand c'est un de ses amis qui tombe.

Par terre à présent, Barton recrache le bout de sa cuillère qui a dû se coincer dans sa bouche, et il cligne des yeux en regardant Loki dans une colère confuse, mais Loki ne le regarde même pas.

Stark avait en effet relevé la tête de ses jeux au bruit et est à présent en train de les fixer tous deux, tenant la main détenant la 'télécommande' au-dessus de sa tête où il était en train de l'agiter en bataillant pour la télévision avec la Veuve. Loki le gratifie d'un rictus, se délectant de son amusement de la situation, mais à part un simple roulement d'yeux, il est complètement ignoré avant que Stark ne se focalise sur Barton.

« -Ça va, Clint ? »

Il n'y a aucun rire dans sa voix.

« -Ça va, crache Barton, se relevant sur ses pieds avant d'écarter le bol à présent vide d'un coup de pied. Tu sais si Thor est là ? »

Stark croise alors les yeux de Loki, et même lui est un peu surpris de voir autant de colère présente.

« -Nope, j'pense pas, dit-il avec un entrain moqueur, répondant à la question de Barton. »

C'est le seul avertissement que Loki a avant qu'on se jette sur lui depuis le côté et qu'il ne soit plaqué contre le mur.

* * *

><p>Barton finit par lui briser trois côtes, et Loki maudit de nouveau son corps mortel comme il l'a continuellement fait depuis qu'Odin lui a arraché sa force. Il passe la semaine suivante dans les quartiers qui lui sont assignés, guérissant et ignorant les appels de Thor lui sommant de se lever ; à la place, il choisit de rester au lit et de penser à Stark.<p>

C'est durant cette semaine qu'il découvre quelque chose de nouveau et de plutôt ennuyeux : la chaleur que Stark inspire en lui ne vient pas juste du fait de la présence de l'homme, mais également de celui d'imaginer son visage par l'œil de son esprit. Laissées à lui-même, les pensées de Loki engendrent de nouveaux et improbables fantasmes dans lesquels Stark est recroquevillé au-dessus de lui, les yeux brillants de désir et les cuisses serrées autour de la taille de Loki alors qu'ils se frottent ensemble. Et malgré le fait de n'avoir jamais fait l'expérience, Loki peut sentir de manière très saisissante le poids de Stark pesant sur lui, peut entendre les gémissements voilés provenant de cette bouche obscène.

Tout ceci est des plus ironiques d'une façon cosmique, parce que juste à l'extérieur de sa chambre, Loki peut entendre les Avengers discuter entre eux. Au milieu du désir poignant, il peut entendre le ton malicieusement mélodieux de Stark alors qu'il raille quoi qu'il se passe là dehors. Et alors, lorsqu'il rit, les doigts de Loki dansent sur son estomac, taquinant les environs de son élastique avant qu'il ne cède et épouse ses parties de sa main.

Un développement récent que cela doit être, ou il a vraiment aimé la sensation du cou de Stark sous ses mains, le corps tenu proche avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Il peut facilement se rappeler de ça à présent, se souvenir d'à quel point ses propres poignets avaient été tenus serrés lorsque Stark s'était jeté sur lui instinctivement avant d'avoir appelé son ordinateur à l'aide.

Loki adorerait sentir ça de nouveau, si seulement en des circonstances différentes. Par exemple, Stark se tordant sous lui, agrippant étroitement ses poignets alors qu'ils s'embrassent et se touchent là où rien ne peut-

« -C'est un peu marrant, Steve. Tu dois admettre ça au moins, glousse Stark, à juste un pas de la chambre de Loki à présent, et il y a un léger coup alors qu'il racle le dos de ses doigts contre la porte. Et je vois toujours pas pourquoi ça doit être mon boulot.

-C'est ta punition, corrige le Capitaine dans un grommellement, semblant être plutôt proche de l'endroit où Stark se tient, et un torrent de jalousie déferle soudainement dans les veines de Loki lorsque le Capitaine rejoint Stark dans son esprit. »

Cela chasse la moindre intimité mais n'affecte pas la chaleur le brûlant de l'intérieur.

On frappe à la porte de nouveau, et les pas du Capitaine s'évanouissent juste au moment où Stark crie :

« -Debout là-d'dans, Loki ! »

Loki retire ses mains de son pantalon à ça, ce qui le laisse dans un état d'excitation flou alors qu'il louche vers la porte avec agacement, mais Stark continue juste de tambouriner avec une insupportable tirade d'exigences insipides.

« -Lève-toi, espèce de Diva. Allez ! Debout debout debout debout debout ! »

Loki s'assoit plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû au bruit, et sa tête tangue durant un instant à cause de ça. Les corps mortels sont d'une faiblesse tellement irritante.

Les coups à la porte continuent et Loki serre les poings, refermant son pantalon et le reboutonnant alors qu'il défait les couvertures autour de ses jambes.

Cela avait intérêt à être important.

Il descend du lit puis ouvre la porte avec suffisamment de force pour que Stark –la main toujours autour de la poignée- vacille en avant.

« -Quoi, fait-il, vindicatif, à Stark, qui se contente de cligner des yeux en le considérant depuis sa position instable avant de se redresser et de le foudroyer du regard.

-Steve ? Il est dehors maintenant ; plié et emballé, appelle Stark par-dessus son épaule, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se détournant de Loki sans même une excuse. »

Mais avant qu'il puisse tenter de s'éloigner, Loki le contourne et le domine, empêchant sa sortie.

« -Uh, doucement là, crétin. Y'a rien d'urgent qui s'passe ou autre. Si par hasard tu veux savoir, j'ai fait une blague à Steve – une particulièrement belle cette fois, non pas qu'il l'ait appréciée- et te faire sortir de cette chambre était ma punition, et maintenant te voilà ! »

Stark le dépasse à présent, insouciant.

« -Rien de perdu, rien – gah ! »

Loki attrape le poignet de Stark, le poussant contre le mur. Il se retient à peine de grimacer lorsque l'objet de son soulagement incomplet entre en contact avec le genou de Stark ; il avait été tellement proche avant que les coups à la porte n'aient commencés, et –malgré le fait que cela soit Stark la cause de cette montée d'excitation à la base- la colère se mêle à son excitation alors qu'il fixe l'autre homme par au-dessus, laissant un chaos sombre de chaleur dans ses veines. Il se presse davantage contre Stark.

« -Et si je suis la punition ici, Stark, alors pourquoi pensez-vous que je devrais vous laisser partir si facilement ? siffle-t-il, et Stark répond en essayant de le repousser, mais –mortel ou pas- la force de Loki est toujours supérieure à la sienne.

-Parce que tu t'f'ras matraquer par tout le monde ici si tu m'fais quoi qu'ce soit, est la réponse de Stark, et bien qu'il ait raison –bien que Loki sache qu'il ne fera rien de toute façon- il émet une exclamation moqueuse et se penche plus près. »

Stark se tortille alors davantage dans sa prise, luttant pour le repousser, mais chaque mouvement ne fait que provoquer un autre pic d'excitation dans ce nœud chaotique brûlant à travers son bas-ventre. Loki grogne lorsque le genou de Stark l'effleure de nouveau.

Il se fige –tous les deux- mais c'est Stark qui jette un œil en bas juste une fois, pâlissant.

« -Lâche-moi. »

La demande est faite presque silencieusement, Stark s'étant calmé à présent, mais cela prend un moment à Loki avant de se rendre compte pourquoi.

« -Relax, Stark. Je ne prends jamais le réticent, lui assure Loki, et il rit légèrement lorsque Stark parvient enfin à le repousser en réponse. Mais ne diriez-vous pas qu'il est plus aimable de s'occuper du –ah- 'problème' que vous m'avez causé ?

-Que je…fait Stark en le considérant, stupéfait. »

Loki arque un sourcil, et l'homme comprend presque immédiatement. Bien ; Loki sait qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il aime celui-là en particulier parmi tous les Avengers.

« -Oh, putain. »

Et dans les faits c'est un peu amusant de voir à quel point quelqu'un d'aussi notoirement sauvage que Stark peut rougir envers quelque chose de si simple.

« -Merde, donc t'étais juste –uh- ok, c'est –hum- non. »

Il est clairement sûr de dire qu'il a de nouveau troublé l'homme.

« -Je – t, et le rougissement de Stark s'accentue alors qu'il arrive à la conclusion sans doute correcte de ce que Loki était en train de faire derrière la porte de sa chambre, mais au lieu de glisser dans un rôle taquin comme Loki s'attend venant de lui, l'embarras et/ou le dégoût de Stark ne semble que grandir. Ouais, je – uh, salut. »

Stark s'extrait de sous les bras de Loki comme une flèche comme s'il pensait que ce dernier essaierait de l'en empêcher. Il est à l'angle plus rapidement que Loki ne peut se rappeler l'avoir jamais vu bouger.

Loki se contente de soupirer, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, et toujours ça lui fait mal en bas, alors qu'il est tellement dur et inassouvi. Avec personne ne passant, et personne n'y étant susceptible, il glisse une main de nouveau sous le tissu de son pantalon, le menton s'abaissant jusqu'à ce que son souffle passe sur son propre corps.

Et alors il jouit, fort, imaginant de nouveau les yeux expressifs de Stark le regardant par en-dessous, emplis de plaisir, la bouche largement étirée et le visage rougi, juste aussi rose qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

><p>Stark commence à l'éviter.<p>

Heureusement, l'homme semble plutôt embarrassé par ce nouveau développement, et il a clairement choisi de garder la chose pour lui-même. Donc pour le moment, Loki est à l'abri des passages à tabac que les Avengers peuvent lui donner pour protéger leur camarade de ses désirs déviants.

La Veuve, cependant, soupçonne quelque chose de façon très évidente ; elle n'arrête pas de mentionner le changement dans le comportement de Stark lorsque Loki entre dans la pièce, et le trucide répétitivement du regard à chaque fois qu'il la croise. Sa nature interrogatrice n'est qu'irritante cependant, et Loki prend plaisir à la déstabiliser, créant un nouvel accident à chaque fois. Du moins, il le fait jusqu'à ce que le reste d'entre eux ne le remarque et ne le force à arrêter.

Au lieu de l'éviter comme Stark, par contre, elle choisit de traquer ses pas où qu'il aille. Seulement dans ses propres appartements a-t-il de l'intimité à présent. Être forcé de s'asseoir avec l'équipe durant leurs nuits 'les films ça crée des liens' a toujours été assez mauvais, mais maintenant la Veuve garde un œil sur lui tout au long de la chose, ignorant tout le reste et même un simple changement de position de Loki la fait se tendre.

Il ne croit pas que c'est ce que le Père de Toute Chose avait prévu lorsqu'il a envoyé Loki ici –les passages à tabac, la suspicion constante, et une interminable frustration sexuelle ne confèrent pas grand-chose en terme de leçons morales.

Stark se montre ce soir, incapable de rester à distance éternellement, il semblerait. Lorsqu'il se glisse à côté du Capitaine, Loki se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Des mois à vivre ici lui ont appris que si une personne va chercher à boire, le reste a soudainement très soif. Il ignore toutes les requêtes, souriant pour lui-même lorsque Stark se contente de rester rigide et silencieux. Il prend soin de passer une main subtile sur la nuque de Stark lorsqu'il passe, juste pour le voir frissonner.

Il s'attend à ce que Stark ne l'invective, ou n'attire l'attention sur le comportement de Loki, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas est qu'il se lève également et dise :

« -Je préfère me faire ma propre boisson. »

* * *

><p>Stark n'a pas soif, il semblerait.<p>

Il s'appuie contre la porte du frigo, regardant Loki boire directement à la bouteille, étalant les pires manières que sa Mère avait toujours essayé de lui faire perdre, bien qu'il ne reçoive aucune protestation de Stark, aussi continue-t-il, à l'aise.

« -Donc, commence Stark, jetant un œil sur le côté pour vérifier que personne n'arrive. Tu…m'aimes. »

Loki pose la bouteille, léchant une goutte renégate sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« -Pas besoin de penser à vous flatter Stark, c'est seulement votre corps qui m'intéresse. »

Stark acquiesce, une fois.

« -Mouais. Du sexe. »

Il fait une pause, se mordant la lèvre.

« -C'est ça que tu veux de moi alors ? »

Loki le gratifie d'un regard prédateur.

« -C'est une proposition ? »

Stark lui lance un regard qu'il a seulement vu sur le visage de Sif avant. C'est un mélange de dégoût, d'indécision, et d'irritation. C'est incroyablement amusant de le voir sur Stark, et Loki ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en rire.

« -Pourquoi ça le serait bordel ? dit Stark, coupant les ricanements de Loki. C'était pas exactement une proposition attirante.

-Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser, répond Loki avant de prendre une autre gorgée de la bouteille, avant de remettre le bouchon.

-Bien, parce que ce serait un non aussi. »

Stark tente alors de tourner les talons et de partir, mais Loki est plus rapide. Il est devant l'homme plus petit avant qu'il ne puisse partir, puis fait un pas dans l'espace de Stark, le forçant à reculer d'un aussi.

« -Qu'y a-t-il alors, Tony Stark ? fait Loki d'une voix traînante, montrant les dents et avançant de façon à ce que Stark soit davantage repoussé en arrière. Vous, qui êtes toujours connu pour laisser entrer n'importe quoi et n'importe qui dans votre lit – tellement désespéré d'un peu d'amour que vous ne perdez pas de temps avec autre chose que l'acte en lui-même. »

Stark a le dos contre le comptoir à présent, le regard relevé vers lui, et depuis sa position, Loki le domine facilement.

« -Qui aurait pensé que vous avez peur de coucher avec un dieu. »

Stark se jette contre lui, mais cela ne fait pas la moindre différence. Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit.

« -Si je voulais un dieu, je me taperais Thor, crache Stark. Je veux pas d'toi parce que t'es toi. T'es un connard, un meurtrier, et franchement, t'es tellement plus arrogant que moi que c'est même pas marrant. »

Loki se penche, souriant alors que Stark recule sa tête pour éviter que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

« -Et dire que j'aurais pensé que rien de tout cela aurait de l'importance pour quelqu'un comme vous, murmure-t-il alors que les yeux de Stark s'embrasent de colère. Du moins, c'est l'impression que Barton m'a donnée.

-Barton me connaissant pas à cette époque, de même que toi à présent. Je peux aimer le sexe, mais je laisse pas juste n'importe qui avoir accès à m… »

Quoi que Stark aurait pu dire s'évanouit alors que Loki l'embrasse.

Cela dure presque une minute avant que Stark ne lui donne un coup de poing, brisant le baiser. Le coup fait mal en effet –il est mortel à présent, bien sûr que ça fait mal- mais cela semble faire plus mal à l'autre homme d'après son sifflement de douleur. Et lorsqu'il commence à secouer la main, foudroyant Loki du regard, Loki l'embrasse de nouveau.

La bouche de Stark était déjà ouverte, et Loki glisse sa langue à l'intérieur sans invitation, se pressant contre le corps plus petit de Stark ; il sait déjà quoi faire avec, l'ayant vu dans tellement de ses…

**Crack.**

Il mord la lèvre de Stark à la douleur soudaine sur le côté de sa tête, et lorsqu'il se recule, Stark tamponne sa lèvre inférieure à présent en train de saigner, tenant toujours la poêle à frire avec laquelle il a frappé Loki à une main. Le regard noir qu'obtient Loki ensuite n'a rien de moins venimeux, et Stark balance la poêle de nouveau lorsque ses doigts ressortent ensanglantés du contact avec sa lèvre fendue.

Loki parvient à esquiver, encore un peu étourdi, et le tintement dans ses oreilles n'aide pas. Mais il attrape la poêle au vol au coup suivant, et il tire dessus jusqu'à ce que Stark se retrouve contre son torse.

Et c'est là que la Veuve entre, suivie par le Capitaine.

* * *

><p>Loki passe une semaine à l'hôpital. Son seul visiteur est Thor –qu'il ignore- et son seul présent une poignée de baies empoisonnées envoyées par Stark.<p>

Lorsqu'il revient à la Tour, peu a changé, bien que la Veuve a cessé de jouer les détectives. Elle a dû arriver à ses propres conclusions –probablement les bonnes- après avoir trouvé Stark saignant de la lèvre et pressé contre le torse de Loki, tenant la poêle à frire qui avait été utilisée contre le dieu.

Le Capitaine, par contre, est loin d'être aussi intuitif que l'assassin, et a seulement conclu qu'une dispute s'était déclenchée entre les deux. Et Stark est toujours trop embarrassé/dégoûté pour admettre l'attirance de Loki envers lui. Bien que la Veuve n'ait pas parlé non plus, ce qui trouble infiniment Loki parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ses intentions. Peut-être qu'elle a confronté Stark, et qu'il a exigé son silence, ce qui est certainement plausible. Mais ne pas savoir est énervant, et la Veuve le regarde toujours ouvertement avec suspicion et hostilité.

Thor et Barton ne soupçonnent rien également. L'archer ne fait qu'utiliser ça pour alimenter sa haine et sa méfiance, et Thor persiste à obtenir « La Vérité ». Il questionne Loki incessamment, mais n'obtient rien, bien sûr. Loki ne parlerait jamais de cette vérité à Thor, et il ne vaut pas la peine de construire un mensonge quand le silence marche tout aussi bien.

Le Dr. Banner semble peu intéressé. Il est probablement satisfait de jouer l'observateur passif dans cette situation, et Loki ne s'en plaindra pas. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une attaque du monstre vert dans ce corps, et il ne poussera pas sa chance – peu importe ce que la brûlure sombre dans sa poitrine dit lorsqu'il voit Banner et Stark ensemble à la table de la cuisine, ou partageant un en-cas devant la télévision. Les deux sont presque attachés l'un à l'autre certains jours, et il est écœurant d'à quel point leur proximité le dérange.

Le comportement de Stark change en effet, cependant, en ce qui concerne Loki. Il se comporte de nouveau comme avant que l'attraction de Loki ne se fasse savoir. C'est curieux, et si Loki n'avait pas fait la nouvelle résolution de mieux se contrôler – malgré ce que les Avengers peuvent penser, il n'est pas particulièrement fier d'avoir assailli Stark-, il essaierait de titiller l'homme juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. Au lieu de ça, il choisit de voir ça comme une opportunité de faire la paix dans la Tour, puisque l'attitude sans souci de Stark aide à apaiser les soupçons de ses équipiers, et ça rend la vie de Loki juste un peu plus facile.

Et si la nuit, il rêve toujours du corps de Stark contre le sien – des mains calleuses sur sa peau, le frottement rude de la barbe sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, des gémissements bas et des halètements rauques soufflés dans son cou – alors il ne l'admettra jamais. Non plus qu'il n'admettra –même à lui-même – que peut-être il y a davantage en train de se passer.

* * *

><p>Avec tout ce qui est emmêlé dans ce déploiement dramatique, il n'est pas étonnant que Loki soit pris par surprise lorsque Thor fait irruption dans sa chambre, surexcité et d'une bonne humeur alarmante.<p>

« -Viens, Loki ! »

La voix de Thor est trop forte dans le silence de la chambre de Loki – il avait été sur le point de s'endormir en fait, étant enfin parvenu à se détendre suffisamment pour ce faire – et Loki se contente de grommeler en se retournant, espérant que Thor capterait le message et partirait. Mais cela ne marche pas, et le bouffon babillant ne perd pas une seconde à traîner Loki presque violemment hors du lit. A travers la rafale de coups de pied de Loki, Thor arrive d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui faire enfiler un ensemble convenable, et seulement là ne prend la peine d'expliquer pourquoi.

« -C'est le jour de naissance de Tony Stark, et nous avons tous été invités pour célébrer avec lui ! Nous partons maintenant pour aller à une fête dans sa salle à manger favorite, et alors nous boirons et échangerons des présents. »

De mauvaise humeur, Loki autorise Thor à l'emmener ; il n'a pas d'autre choix dans son état de faiblesse. Cela ne prend pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans un véhicule cerné par les autres Avengers, avec Stark assis l'air confiant à la tête du groupe alors que la Tour disparaît au tournant derrière eux. Alors que tout le reste du groupe parle et félicite Stark, Loki fait une bonne tentative pour se cacher dans un coin, faisant de son mieux pour demeurer aussi imperceptible que possible. Cela continue jusqu'au restaurant auquel ils arrivent, quoique quelque plaisanterie cruelle des Nornes le place à côté de Stark lui-même, qui se contente de le gratifier d'un rictus bref avant de se détourner.

Finalement, du vin est servi au groupe, et Loki s'autorise à légèrement prendre part à la chose. Il n'a pas l'intention de s'enivrer –peut pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de lui-même- mais il espère que la chaleur douce de l'alcool aidera à apaiser la tension qui l'a tracassé toute la soirée. Et cela aide en effet, mais Loki arrête rapidement de s'imbiber lorsqu'il se rend compte que l'alcool l'affecte plus rapidement qu'il ne l'a anticipé. La présence de Stark n'aide pas non plus, car l'homme semble avoir fait de sa mission personnelle de tourmenter Loki – à la fois par remplir constamment son verre et par des contacts apparemment accidentels entre leurs mains.

Le temps que les plats de nourriture arrivent, Loki se sent comme sur le point d'entrer en combustion à tout moment. Alors il n'hésite pas à dévorer le plat qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir commandé, espérant que la nourriture diluera l'alcool et le tourment parcourant son sang. Mais le repas est bien trop court pour vraiment le réconforter, et à présent il y a du champagne de sorti pour eux, qui est plus sucré et plus pétillant et ne fait que lui tourner la tête davantage, mais il n'a pas le cœur à refuser lorsque Stark lui tend un autre verre avec un sourire espiègle et que leurs doigts s'effleurent durant un instant juste trop long.

Loki est certain qu'il plane au-dessus de sa tête mortelle à présent, mais cela ne semble plus avoir d'importance. Pas quand il y a un petit battement, comme de l'espoir, dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que l'attention de Stark se tourne vers lui.

L'atmosphère change subtilement, cependant, quand les autres commencent à sortir des cadeaux et autres choses pour Stark. L'attention de l'homme n'est plus sur Loki, et il se rend compte que ça lui manque presque. Et les brefs contacts qui lui ont été accordés tout au long de la soirée lui manquent particulièrement.

Il se contente de rester silencieux, par contre, pendant que les Avengers donnent tour à tour leurs cadeaux à Stark, faisant un tour de table. Loki n'y porte pas grande attention, plus concentré pour réprimer la rage étouffante qui le submerge lorsque le visage de Stark s'illumine devant le cadeau de quelqu'un. Avait-il su que c'était l'anniversaire de Stark, et que quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'hydromel asgardien de Thor pouvait être aussi bien reçu, il aurait lui-même apporté un cadeau. L'homme est un scientifique, sûrement qu'un des livres de magie dans les anciens appartements de Loki aurait intrigué, voire peut-être impressionné Stark. Et bien que le mortel ne pourrait jamais comprendre les théories complexes tout seul, il y avait un puissant sorcier –ancien sorcier- plus que prêt à passer du temps en sa présence, aidant.

Pris dans ces fantaisies, Loki ne remarque pas immédiatement le moment où les rires et les conversations joyeuses s'évanouissent. Il remarque, par contre, quand tous les yeux le regardent, sentant comme des fers rouges contre sa peau. Il le leur rend bien, ne comprenant pas les regards expectatifs jusqu'à ce que Stark n'attire facilement son attention de nouveau.

« -Pas de cadeau pour moi, Lokes ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais, dit l'homme avec une moue blessée. »

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillent lorsqu'il réalise qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'il ait préparé un cadeau à Stark. Et pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas – Loki vit sur la générosité de Stark depuis des mois à présent. Sûrement qu'un cadeau serait donné en signe de gratitude, mais il n'est pas préparé et avec l'alcool brouillant ses pensées déjà confuses, il se fige. Il y a de vagues sentiments de panique en train d'émerger dans la poitrine de Loki, mais il essaie rapidement de les réprimer, arborant le masque le plus indéchiffrable dont il est capable.

« -Mes excuses, Stark, répond doucement Loki, trop doucement pour sonner vraiment confiant, mais Loki n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme à ce moment. Je n'avais pas réalisé que votre anniversaire approchait, et je n'ai rien de préparé.

-Mais on en a parlé toute la semaine, interrompt le Capitaine, et s'il ne s'était pas déjà montré incapable de cruauté, Loki croirait que tout le groupe tente de le tourmenter. »

Le visage du Capitaine montre une confusion honnête cependant, ainsi que celui de Thor, alors peut-être qu'ils en ont parlé en effet – Loki n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas entendre le reniflement d'incrédulité de la Veuve et le rire étouffé de Barton.

Loki est tourné, cependant, par une main chaude sur son bras, et lève les yeux pour voir Stark lui souriant presque malicieusement alors que cette main remonte sur son épaule, puis dans son cou. C'est intime, affectueux –presque une caresse – et Loki ne veut pas que cette main s'arrête, veut qu'elle continue de brûler le long de son corps. Mais cela n'arrive pas, et Loki ne parvient pas à en être déçu lorsque cela signifie que Stark épouse sa mâchoire de sa main et se penche doucement en avant.

« -Tout va bien, Rudolph. Je sais exactement ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire. »

Le visage de Stark est si proche à présent, et Loki retient son souffle. Il ne pense pas –peut pas se laisser penser, parce que sinon, il va espérer. Et il ne peut possiblement pas autoriser cela, parce que c'est trop espérer que durant toute cette soirée, tous les contacts, sourires et verres ont mené à cet instant lorsqu'il peut finalement obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Mais alors même que Loki le fixe, Stark continue d'avancer, et il y a un défi dans ses yeux. Un défi de reculer, de bouger, de nier qu'il a envie de ça lorsqu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il le veut terriblement, ou peut-être que c'est un défi d'avancer et de céder, mais Loki ne sait pas ce que c'est et ne sait pas s'il peut remplir les conditions, alors ses yeux se détournent. Mais il n'y a nul autre endroit où regarder, Stark étant juste partout et remplissant sa vision, et alors qu'il sent le souffle de Stark effleurer ses lèvres, il laisse ses yeux se fermer.

Pour une raison quelconque, cependant, Stark s'arrête là, se suspendant juste au-dessus du bord séparant la rationalité de la tentation. Ils semblent être retenus dans le temps ensemble, respirant juste le même air – ou Stark respire et Loki lutte pour faire de même alors même que la légèreté de sa tête entrave son sang-froid. Il est sûr d'être en train de trembler sous la main de Stark, mais cela peut ne pas être vrai il n'arrive pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour le dire. Loki est juste en train d'attendre que Stark ne bouge, ne fasse quelque chose, ne termine ce qu'il a commencé et ne vole le souffle de Loki comme dans ces fantasmes nocturnes illicites. Mais Stark ne cède pas, et alors Loki doit prendre, mais il ne pense pas qu'il le peut. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas après le couloir et la cuisine et la concussion, pas quand il y a des gens en train de regarder, qui jugeront et condamneront.

C'est Stark, par contre, qui brise le mur fin qui maintenait Loki en un seul morceau. Parce que c'est juste un souffle doux contre des lèvres légèrement ouvertes, un « Loki » dans une exhale presque silencieuse, mais c'est suffisant pour le ruiner complètement, et il ne perd pas une seconde de plus à attendre, se penchant en avant pour poursuivre son nom sur la langue de Stark.

Son baiser ne rencontre que le vide.

Où avant il y avait la chaleur de Stark près de lui, une main sur sa peau et les lèvres si proches, Loki cligne des yeux lentement pour voir que l'homme s'est reculé, riant ouvertement de ce qui doit être de la confusion sur son visage. Et il est confus, si pitoyablement lent à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, ou pourquoi Barton est juste en train de rire aussi fort que Stark, et la Veuve aussi a l'air amusée.

« -Tony, intervient le Capitaine, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il réprimande un Stark toujours en train de rire. »

Thor fronce les sourcils aussi, mais il demeure silencieux. Loki peut reconnaître que Thor est probablement trop ivre pour comprendre, juste comme Loki est trop dans le coltar pour faire de même, mais Thor est comme il l'a toujours été – aveugle face aux actes de quiconque auquel il a décerné le titre d'ami. Le mécontentement du Capitaine n'est pas aussi gentil, cependant cela déphase difficilement Stark, qui ne cesse de rire qu'une longue minute plus tard afin de pouvoir parler.

« -Relax, P'tite Etoile. C'est juste un délire, un petit jeu qu'on a. Pas vrai, Rudolph ? »

Et Stark revient à Loki de nouveau, mais cette fois avec un rictus à l'image d'une lame aiguisée, et tout aussi tranchant. Parce que c'est juste ce que c'est, ce qu'a été l'intégralité de cette soirée – un jeu – un fil d'Ariane menant à cette farce élaborée très certainement pour se venger de l'incident de la cuisine, et Loki aurait dû le voir depuis le tout début. Il aurait dû voir à travers la chaleur factice, l'application libérale de l'alcool, les excuses fabriquées pour toucher, mais il avait échoué parce qu'il ne l'avait foutrement pas voulu.

Quelque chose de profondément caché se brise juste un petit peu plus en conséquence, mais Loki l'ignore à la faveur d'ériger un semblant de calme, rassemblant juste assez de lui-même pour répondre aux regards inquisiteurs du Capitaine et de Thor.

« -Bien sûr que ça l'est. Juste un peu de compétition pour nous divertir tous deux. »

Ce n'est pas le meilleur mensonge de Loki, mais c'est suffisant pour évacuer la suspicion de chez deux des deux plus nobles Avengers. Thor retourne joyeusement à sa boisson, et le Capitaine tient sa langue, bien que ses regards disent qu'il y aura une discussion plus tard. Loki trouve au-delà de ses capacités de se soucier du futur, cependant, lorsque Banner est assis en face de lui et a l'air vraiment mécontent.

Peut-être qu'il avait mal jugé la relation de Banner et Stark avant. Peut-être qu'ils sont en effet un couple très bien caché, et le comportement de Stark juste à l'instant a fait de Loki une cible directe pour le courroux et la jalousie de l'autre homme. C'est une pensée terrifiante, parce que la moindre attaque du monstre vert contre lui serait certainement suffisante pour le tuer il serait réduit en pièces en quelques instants avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse intervenir.

Mais Banner n'attaque pas –ou ne parle- et lorsque son regard se focalise sur Loki spécifiquement, il s'adoucit. Il y a quelque chose comme de la pitié ou de l'inquiétude là peut-être de la sympathie ? Quoi que cela soit, il semble que Banner place le blâme uniquement sur Stark, ce pourquoi Loki est reconnaissant. Une voix venimeuse dans sa tête espère que les deux hommes se disputent plus tard, et alors peut-être y aura-t-il quelque rétribution pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Il y a toujours le reste de la soirée, cependant, et ce n'est pas comme si Loki peut retourner à la tour Stark tout seul. Alors il est coincé en cette compagnie, et boire davantage de champagne semble le meilleur moyen de faire passer le temps plus vite. Peut-être que s'il boit suffisamment, il ne se rappellera pas de cette écrasante mortification –et douleur- demain matin.

Alors c'est exactement ce que Loki fait, tester les limites de ce que peut endurer ce corps humain. Personne ne remarque vraiment combien il ingurgite, trop pris dans la célébration pour porter la moindre attention à leur invité indésirable. A la fin les choses commencent à se détendre, et les Avengers commencent tous à se lever, prêts à partir de bonne humeur. Loki se lève aussi, mais il tangue dangereusement sur le côté avant qu'un bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Cela prend un long moment au cerveau imbibé de Loki pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle, mais lorsqu'il y parvient, il souhaite presque qu'il ait échoué. C'est Stark qui a un bras autour de lui, tenant l'ancien dieu droit. Il est suffisamment proche pour que Loki puisse sentir son odeur facilement. Et il le fait, faisant de son mieux pour la mémoriser pour plus tard –l'odeur de la terre trempée de pluie et de l'acier forgé, quelque chose de chaud et de lourdement épicé mais toujours puissant, naturel et enivrant. Loki ferme les yeux, voulant se perdre dans le baume des forges et des feux de bois, le contraste tranchant du fer liquide et des forêts anciennes, le musc capiteux de la sueur et du sexe. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire davantage qu'inhaler profondément, il est repoussé brutalement, trébuchant sur ses jambes instables alors qu'il cligne des yeux fiévreux en considérant l'autre homme.

« -Reprends-toi, Princesse, marmonne Stark, tournant les talons et laissant le reste d'entre eux derrière. »

Personne n'y fait attention alors qu'ils suivent cependant, ce pourquoi Loki est reconnaissant. Être si près de Stark –malgré la cruauté précédente de l'homme- envoie toujours des vagues de désir déferler à travers son corps. Si cela n'était pas pour la mollesse induite par l'alcool de son corps, il serait définitivement déjà en érection.

Plutôt que de penser à ça cependant, Loki concentre toute son attention sur l'action de placer un pied devant l'autre à la fois. Il est complètement instable, et parvient seulement juste à éviter de rentrer dans un autre client du restaurant avant que Banner ne le prenne en pitié, passant le bras de Loki par-dessus son épaule puis le menant à l'extérieur. Loki est trop soûl pour que l'aide le dérange, ou pour craindre l'homme qui la lui prodigue.

Les Avengers et Loki se rassemblent tous sur le trottoir à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment que le véhicule de Stark arrive. Enfin, tous excepté Stark, qui marmonne et tape du pied, se plaignant des chauffeurs temporaires ou de quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule en train de ruiner son anniversaire. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Les autres conversent tous joyeusement, à part Banner, qui tente de parler avec un Loki bien trop dans le pâté pour se concentrer sur ses mots.

Puis il y a une explosion juste au coin, et Loki ne peut rien entendre par-dessus le tintement dans ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>« -C'est putain de ridicule, marmonne Stark, les deux bras autour de son torse alors qu'il tremble dans l'air froid. »<p>

Loki est coincé à côté de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs dos contre les extrémités opposées du trou minuscule dans lequel ils sont parvenus à se coincer.

Tout ce qui s'est passé avant est un peu flou à cause de l'alcool et de l'adrénaline, mais Loki se souvient bien avoir été projeté vers Stark après l'explosion, puis tous deux en train de courir avant qu'ils n'entrent en collision et ne trébuchent dans un building abandonné. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le panneau 'sol instable', et ils étaient passés direct au travers. Et lorsqu'un autre tir de quoi que ce soit en train d'attaquer avait heurté les murs, le plafond s'était effondré sur eux.

« -Un jour parfait pour que ça arrive, grommelle Stark, jetant un œil prudent aux débris tombés sur eux. Pas d'armure, pas de réception, et pas de manteau. »

Il roule des yeux.

« -Génial Anniversaire. »

Loki soupire, étirant ses jambes lorsqu'elles commencent à avoir des crampes. Il ignore le coup de pied de Stark lorsqu'elles le repoussent contre les rochers dans son dos.

« -Et je suis coincé avec toi.

-Un jour parfait, répète Loki avec un sourire moqueur, refusant de montrer à quel point au juste il a été affecté par cette soirée avant de bâiller derrière sa main. »

Il se sent tellement épuisé maintenant que l'excitation de la fuite a disparue, et la fatigue mitonne dans son estomac. Mais dans un tel espace réduit, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être malade, alors à la place Loki se concentre pour accumuler de la colère envers Odin et Stark.

C'est facile de ressentir une rage justifiée envers le Père de Toute Chose. Après tout, si cela n'avait été pour lui, Loki ne serait jamais dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais été rendu mortel, n'aurait jamais été banni sur Midgard en disgrâce, n'aurait jamais été suffisamment faible pour se retrouver si pathétiquement piégé. Oui, être en colère contre Odin est la tâche la plus simple qui soit.

Stark est une autre affaire par contre. Loki devrait être en colère contre lui ; le mortel s'était moqué de lui après tout. Mais à la place, Loki est juste contrarié. Il a mal d'une façon qui ne lui est pas familière, et presque terrifiante. Loki veut être en colère, tendre les mains dans ce petit espace et étrangler l'enfoiré devant lui, mais il ne peut pas.

Les Nornes maudissent son corps mortel. Il ressent bien trop là-dedans bordel.

Un silence nerveux s'installe dans l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes. Stark ne fait aucune tentative de le briser, satisfait de bouder et d'être misérable. Loki entretient brièvement la notion d'user de leur piégeage pour interroger Stark sur sa blague précédente, mais il est encore plus qu'un peu soûl, et Stark pourrait sûrement le baratiner maintenant. Alors le calme s'étend jusqu'à ce que Loki soit sur le point de s'endormir. Alors, Stark se redresse un peu et fixe quelque chose au-dessus de la tête de Loki.

« -Hey, dit-il, s'avançant, ses mains glissant sur le corps de Loki d'une façon dont il ne pense pas qu'il se plaindrait s'ils étaient dans une situation différente en ce moment. Bouge pas. »

A une autre époque, Loki aurait pu se hérisser pour se faire ordonner ainsi, mais il sait que s'il bouge maintenant –d'après la position dans laquelle est Stark- sa tête va heurter l'autre homme dans l'entrejambe, ce qui lui provoquera une réaction qu'il n'aimerait pas avoir en étant coincé dans un trou. En particulier depuis que sa tête lui a fait mal durant trois jours après l'incident avec la poêle à frire.

« -Il y a une ouverture au-dessus de ta tête, alors si tu pouvais rester immobile un moment, marmonne Stark en se mordant la lèvre, lâchant un grognement bas alors qu'il enfonce ses doigts dans la terre. Je pense que je peux l'atteindre. »

Loki cligne des yeux rapidement, fixant l'espace au-delà de Stark plutôt que les hanches de l'homme, qui s'ébranlent un peu en avant à chacun des mouvements de l'homme. Un autre tiraillement et les sons emplis d'effort de Stark commencent à sonner un peu érotiques ; à moins que cela ne soit l'alcool et les propres pensées de Loki qui affectent l'ouïe de ce dernier. Mais qu'importe lequel c'est, lorsque Stark continue de faire ces bruits, et lorsque ses hanches et son entrejambe continuent de se balancer en avant juste devant le visage de Loki, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remuer pour la seconde fois ce soir.

Comme s'il n'a pas été suffisamment embarrassé.

Oui, il a été clair avec ses pensées, et oui, il a rendu ses intentions moins que subtiles, mais si les Avengers arrivaient maintenant ils sauraient que le 'petit jeu' entre lui et Stark était complètement sérieux pour sa part.

« -Ah –presque, grogne Stark de nouveau, mais il doit en avoir trop attrapé car sa prise se relâche et il glisse sur Loki. »

Sa tête heurte Loki dans le nez, ce qui fait reculer brusquement la tête de ce dernier ; à cette réaction instinctive, Stark lui tombe dessus avec un « Putain » énergique.

Loki se fige, déjà en érection, laquelle lui fait mal, mais à présent, avec Stark affalé sur lui, il peut à peine s'en empêcher, ne veut pas s'empêcher de –

Stark lutte pour trouver une assez bonne prise afin de se redresser, mais la boue sous ses mains bouge, ce qui le fait glisser plus bas davantage.

« -Ugh – aide-moi à m'lever, j'y étais presque. »

Et Loki le ferait. Il veut sortir aussi il ne veut pas être coincé ici pour toujours. Mais la tête de Stark est trop basse pour être ignorée à présent, son souffle chaud passant sur Loki, et –

« -Retiens-toi, dit Stark sèchement, relevant le regard vers Loki d'entre ses jambes. Et Aide. Moi. A me. Lever. »

Au dédain franc, Loki le fusille du regard, et maintenant il commence à sentir la colère qui manquait plus tôt. Il ne veut soudainement rien de plus que de balancer son entrejambe dans le visage de Stark, s'enfoncer dans cette bouche grossière et incontrôlée pour le bâillonner et le faire taire il veut seulement entendre les gémissements et les halètements qui –

« -Hey ! Je veux pas rester là pour toujours, ok. En particulier avec ta putain de bite en érection dans ma tronche, alors relève-moi. Et arrête de penser à ça aussi. »

Loki hausse un sourcil aux présomptions de Stark, mais l'homme se contente de rouler des yeux.

« -Oh allez, c'est tellement évident qu'c'est embarrassant. Pour toi.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir être possiblement plus embarrassé après vos actions de tout à l'heure, fait Loki en se renfrognant. »

Il sonne un peu pâteux, mais parvient à ne pas buter sur les mots, et cela semble comme un accomplissement suffisant.

« -Oh prends sur toi, Mr. Susceptible. C'était juste une putain de blague, fait Stark en roulant des yeux, toujours étalé sur le corps de Loki.

-Est-ce là tout ce que vous pensez que c'est ? Que c'est seulement un jeu, un peu de fun pour moi ? Pensez-vous que cela m'amuse, Stark ? siffle Loki, forcé de battre en retraite, bien que la colère était en train de prendre rapidement le dessus sur le désir dont il avait souffert avant. Pensez-vous que je souhaite posséder cette faiblesse, ce maudit désir que j'ai en moi ? Je ne l'ai pas demandé, ni ne l'ai encouragé ou recherché. Et pourtant vous persistez à vous comporter comme si je l'avais choisi, comme si j'ai l'intention de vous attaquer à tout moment ou que j'utilise cette maudite passion en tant qu'outil pour ruiner votre vie ?

-C'est toi qui m'a attaqué dans ma propre cuisine, enfoiré ! lui crache Tony en retour.

-Et vous m'avez frappé à la tête avec des ustensiles de cuisine ! Depuis lors, je n'ai rien tenté contre vous, n'ai rien fait pour susciter votre courroux ou celle de votre équipe ; je ne vous ai même pas approché à moins d'un bras de distance, Stark, excepté lorsque c'était de votre propre fait, et pourtant toujours vous me raillez.

-Et alors ? Tu veux que j'me sente désolé pour toi ?

-Je veux que cela cesse !

-Oh, donc j'suis supposé avoir pitié de toi ? J'vais t'emmener au plumard et tirer un coup parce que pauvre Loki est tellement incompris ; pauvre Loki est frustré sexuellement ; pauvre Loki mérite juste une pause de temps en temps, persifle Tony, énumérant dans la semi-obscurité. Et ben c'est trop putain de dommage, votre princièreté, parce que j'baise pas par pitié, et en particulier avec toi !

-Je ne veux pas votre pitié, imbécile, réplique Loki dans un grondement dangereux, ses mains s'agrippant étroitement au sol en-dessous de lui juste pour se retenir soit d'étrangler Stark, soit de le mordre. Ne pensez pas être jamais digne de cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, huh ?

-Je veux que vous ressentiez la même chose que moi ! Je veux que vous traversiez cela avec moi – que nous souffrions ensemble ! hurle Loki, la voix assez forte pour ébranler la nature fragile de leur poche de débris, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucie. Je veux que vous compreniez cette maudite existence afin qu'elle puisse prendre fin ! C'est ce que je veux, Stark. C'est ce que je veux de vous. »

Le silence est la seule réponse de Stark, mais l'homme se redresse lentement sur ses genoux, perché sur les jambes de Loki et fixant le vague devant lui. Puis, assez soudainement, les yeux de Stark se refocalisent sur Loki. Loki ne fait aucune tentative pour l'arrêter, l'observant juste prudemment à la place.

Mais il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'une des mains de Stark vienne épouser la forme de son érection, le caressant lentement mais fortement à travers son pantalon. Son souffle se coinçant en un staccato surpris, la tête de Loki retombe en arrière. Quelque chose s'est passé, ou le jeu a changé, et Loki ne sait pas s'il devrait arrêter ça ou laisser faire. Il pense qu'il devrait repousser Stark – les actes précédents de l'homme supportent cette idée – mais Loki serait toujours coincé là, et son corps a traversé trop de maltraitance pour parvenir à grand-chose en terme de lutte. Cela semble plus facile de juste s'abandonner au plaisir que la main de Stark envoie à travers son corps.

Alors la voix de Stark résonne doucement dans le petit espace.

« -C'est c'que tu veux alors ? Que j'te touche volontairement ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis que j'te tienne dans mes bras, te dise que t'es à moi et moi à toi. J'pourrais faire ça.

-Stark, gémit Loki. »

La main sur son érection bouge trop lentement pour réellement satisfaire, et alors que les mots de Stark alimentent certainement les flammes, ce n'est toujours pas assez. Stark ne fait pas du tout attention à Loki, bien que ses caresses s'accélèrent et se raffermissent au point que Loki ne puisse retenir un gémissement même s'il le voulait c'est juste tellement bon. Et peut-être que les choses ne sont pas parfaites – il y a des éclats et des débris qui s'enfoncent dans son dos alors qu'il se tortille sur le sol, et Stark ne participe pas exactement – mais Loki n'arrive pas à former une pensée suffisamment longtemps pour s'en soucier. Son dos s'arque alors qu'il essaie de soulever ses hanches pour davantage de friction, et Stark est soulevé aussi, forcé de se pencher au-dessus de Loki à cause du plafond bas. Le changement d'angle, la nouvelle proximité rendent le tout encore plus intime, et lorsqu'il entend la respiration de Stark dans son oreille et sent sa chaleur contre sa gorge, il jouit dans un cri.

Presque immédiatement, Stark est de retour à l'autre bout de l'espace restreint. Il a l'air impassible et en quelque sorte déconcentré, mais c'est parti en une seconde alors qu'il gronde :

« -Voilà. T'as pris ton pied. Maintenant laisse-moi juste tranquille. »

Ne répondant pas, Loki essaie juste de réajuster son pantalon de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop inconfortable dedans. Stark a l'air d'aller assez bien. L'homme a abandonné quelle que soit l'idée d'évasion qu'il essayait de fabriquer, s'appuyant à la place contre la paroi et fermant les yeux. Loki tente de faire de même.

Il ne peut pas demeurer si détendu, cependant. Cela n'a pas de sens, car il a obtenu une petite partie de ce qu'il avait voulu, mais il se sent arnaqué d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que c'est parce que bien que Stark ait été là, il n'avait pas apprécié comme Loki. Ou peut-être qu'une petite partie de Loki reconnaît qu'il voulait vraiment ce que l'homme avait dit il voulait que Stark ne soit qu'à lui, et plus terrifiant, il voulait être à Stark en retour, et de manières allant juste au-delà du sexe. Parce que les rêves de Loki – ses fantasmes – ne mettent plus en scène que du sexe torride, mais également des échanges de traits d'esprit et de connaissance, ou juste regarder l'humain pendant qu'il travaille, et peut-être même partager de l'espace et des contacts qui n'étaient pas excitants, juste…plaisants.

Il choisit quand même d'ignorer résolument ce que ces choses pourraient vouloir dire, par contre, parce qu'au bout de ce chemin seule plus grande folie se tient. Et les Nornes sachent que Loki n'a pas besoin de cela.

* * *

><p>Le reste des Avengers les trouve une très longue heure plus tard. C'est un sacré accomplissement qu'ils soient tous les deux parvenus à coexister dans un espace aussi petit durant aussi longtemps, ou que Stark soit arrivé à rester silencieux durant ce même laps de temps également, et Barton le fait remarquer, mais ni Loki ni Stark ne prennent la peine de répondre. Le dieu a juste l'air mort sur ses pieds ; les événements de la nuit l'ont finalement rattrapé, et Thor finit par devoir le porter hors des décombres. Stark est en mesure de marcher, mais il a l'air renfermé. Steve fait une tentative pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé, mais le génie le repousse agressivement. Bruce intervient pour gérer la chose, et ils rentrent tous à la Tour.<p>

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante est une étude en silences inconfortables à la Tour Stark. Personne ne peut faire parler Loki à propos de son temps passé coincé avec Stark, et il sait que Stark ne parle pas non plus. La Veuve pose des questions sur le fait que quelque chose de plus est en train de se passer, insinuant même que Loki avait pris avantage de Stark, mais l'inconfort de Loki et la circonspection de Tony disent quelque chose de différent. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle voit bien –de même que tous les autres- la façon dont Stark semble être incapable du moindre amusement honnête. C'est un changement stressant chez lui lorsqu'il est normalement si prompt à être taquin et joueur.<p>

Loki aussi remarque le changement ; le contraire serait impossible lorsqu'il est toujours si attiré par l'autre homme. Cela laisse des doutes dans sa tête, cependant, qui rendent les nuits de Loki plus longues qu'il ne le voudrait. Il n'arrive véritablement pas à déchiffrer ce qui a changé entre lui et Stark, seulement que ça a commencé avec la dispute et l'aveu ivre du désir de Loki.

Ou peut-être que cela a changé –pour Loki, du moins- avec le presque baiser au restaurant. Dans le silence de sa chambre, Loki est laissé avec tout le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir à sa réaction. Les souvenirs eux-mêmes font toujours trop mal pour les passer en revue, et pas juste à cause de l'embarras ou du rejet, mais de la conscience qui commence enfin à faire son chemin, et la tolérance – si non acceptation- de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Stark s'ensuit. Parce qu'à présent Loki se retrouve dans la position infortunée de se soucier de l'homme insupportable, et il se rend compte que les souvenirs de Stark s'accrochent à lui avec une ténacité inhabituelle.

Durant tellement de mois maintenant il a essayé de séduire l'homme dans son lit, seulement pour être inconsciemment et par inadvertance charmé en une réelle affection à la place. Cela devrait être irritant, et ça l'est, juste pas autant que ce que la situation le demanderait.

Comment Loki peut-il être véritablement en colère tout court lorsque son esprit lui prodigue si promptement des souvenirs et des rêveries de discussions avec Stark, ou en train de regarder des films avec lui, ou se porter volontaire pour aider l'homme à préparer le dîner lors de cette soirée où le Capitaine s'était plaint de trop de plats commandés ? Oui, c'était une autre tentative pour se faufiler dans les grâces de Stark et son pantalon, mais alors il y avait le matin où il s'était réveillé trop tôt et avait erré dans la zone commune seulement pour trouver Stark étalé endormi dans la cuisine, le visage paisible et le bras tendu en direction d'un mug de café devenu froid depuis longtemps. Si JARVIS n'avait pas été en train de regarder, Loki aurait sûrement caressé les lignes de la mâchoire de Stark, ou tracé les rides au coin de ses yeux, lesquelles s'étaient adoucies dans son sommeil. C'est un geste que Loki est toujours forcé de s'interdire à chaque fois que Stark est en train de dormir quelque part où il ne devrait pas.

Mais accepter ces sentiments plus doux est différent d'agir en leur nom, ou de les admettre. Stark s'est rendu inapprochable, pas seulement pour Loki, mais pour toute l'équipe à part Bruce, qui lutte même pour quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une conversation sur la science. Et parfois, Loki peut sentir le regard de l'ingénieur comme un poids lourd sur sa nuque, se retournant toujours pour surprendre Stark en train d'observer avec un intérêt trop avide et une contenance trop sérieuse. Cela fait monter le niveau de tension dans l'air de quelques crans, et cela laisse Loki se demandant à quel point au juste l'homme peut voir, parce qu'il se sent exposé sous une concentration si intense.

Donc la semaine après l'anniversaire malchanceux de Stark passe en de longues étendues de silence nerveux alors que l'homme lui-même fixe Loki de façon incompréhensible par-dessus des verres d'alcool intouchés. Puis la soirée films arrive de nouveau, et Loki s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils dans le coin, espérant qu'en s'asseyant dans la direction opposée à l'écran où Stark s'assoit habituellement, il découragera la déstabilisante observation. Cela ne marche pas, bien sûr. Stark semble n'avoir aucun problème à fixer Loki ouvertement, lequel essaie de son mieux d'ignorer l'homme. C'est dur, cependant, lorsque tous les autres Avengers l'ont remarqué et passent de l'un à l'autre.

C'est lorsque le film –dont Loki n'arrive pas à se souvenir quoi qu'il tente- est enfin terminé que les choses prennent une tournure encore plus étrange. Avant que quiconque ne puisse se lever de son siège, ou avant que Loki ne puisse fuir, Stark se tient devant eux tous avec un large sourire qui est légèrement plus normal.

« -C'est l'heure des annonces, mesdames et messieurs ! clame-t-il avec un geste grandiose du bras. »

Puis, alors que tout le monde attend avec une patience diminuant rapidement pour cette annonce, Stark prend une longue gorgée de son verre avec un rictus dans ses yeux. C'est seulement lorsque Loki commence à se lever que l'homme continue.

« -Donc, puisque mon dernier anniversaire a été ruiné, on va en faire un autre !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que marchent les anniversaires, dit le Capitaine avec un long soupir exaspéré. »

C'est futile d'essayer de dissuader Stark, comme ils le savent tous très bien, mais le Capitaine va au moins opposer une résistance symbolique, même si les Avengers sont un peu soulagés que l'humeur bizarre de Tony semble être en train de se dissiper.

« -Au cas où t'aurais oublié, mon vieux pote, je suis Tony Stark. Je peux avoir autant d'anniversaires que je veux, réplique Stark, son sourire devenant un peu espiègle durant un instant. C'est pourquoi on va tous sortir boire un verre tout de suite. Je connais ce parfait petit speakeasy qu'a juste la bonne atmosphère pour se détendre. Même toi tu vas aimer, Capitaine Cul-Serré.

-Tout de suite ? questionne Banner, ayant l'air plus qu'un peu désapprobateur. »

C'est un sentiment qu'ils semblent tous partager, mais quand même, personne ne veut rejeter la moindre idée que Stark peut avancer en ce moment.

« -Ouais, tout de suite ! déclare Stark avec entrain, commençant à pousser tout le monde à se bouger. Pepper et Happy sont tous les deux en bas en train d'attendre et j'ai réservé toute la section VIP afin que vous puissiez éviter les foules si vous voulez. »

Et c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout le monde ne commence à bouger. Enfin, tout le monde à part Loki, qui espère que s'il ne bouge pas, alors ils oublieront tous son existence suffisamment longtemps pour partir. Il n'a aucun désir de passer une autre soirée avec les Avengers –avec Stark majoritairement- ce qui bien sûr veut dire que Stark va faire sa mission personnelle de s'assurer que Loki vienne.

Ayant déjà pressé l'équipe dans l'ascenseur, Stark se retourne pour fixer Loki, qui n'a traversé que la moitié de la pièce. Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment malgré les protestations des autres, qui ne se sont rendu compte que maintenant que ni Stark ni Loki ne sont avec eux. Ignorant complètement la chose, Stark continue de fixer, et Loki fixe en retour. Il se sent cloué sur place, et il n'arrive pas à forcer ses pieds à bouger même quand Stark se rapproche.

Mais Loki arrête l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre une distance permettant le contact. Ça a l'air bien trop proche déjà, et Loki a très envie de fuir, mais il a le sentiment que Stark ne fera que le pourchasser, utilisant JARVIS pour finalement l'acculer. A la place, il laisse Stark approcher raisonnablement près, puis dit doucement :

« -N'avez-vous pas des amis à rejoindre ?

-C'est un peu c'que j'essaie d'faire là maintenant, raille Stark en retour, et ça donne une raison à Loki de s'arrêter pour réfléchir. »

Mais cela ne fait aucun sens, et cela doit se voir sur son visage parce que Stark soupire, n'ayant pas l'air surpris mais éteint.

« -Ouais, je sais que j'ai pas exactement été sympa, mais j'te déteste pas dans les faits, Shakespeare. T'es futé et intelligent et un peu taré et flippant, et j'apprécie ces choses. En plus, t'as pas essayé de tuer qui que ce soit encore, alors points pour toi. »

Devenant silencieux, Stark relève le regard sur Loki, mais le dieu est toujours en train d'essayer d'intégrer tout ça, parce que cela ne fait juste aucun sens. Cela n'est pas du tout en accord avec le comportement précédent de l'homme, et alors que Loki devrait être reconnaissant qu'on lui présente une sorte d'offre de paix, il a juste envie de secouer Stark jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ses secrets et que tout ceci soit expliqué. Rien n'arrive immédiatement, cependant, et Stark semble légèrement déçu avant de parler de nouveau.

« -Enfin, j'fais que blablater. Tout c'que j'demande c'est qu'tu viennes avec nous, me laisses te payer quelques verres, et puis qu'on s'occupe de mes tentatives foireuses de m'excuser pour avoir été un tel enculé avant. »

Ce n'est…pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Loki. Mais la perspective de n'importe quelle sorte d'excuse est attirante, et avec un peu de chance cela lui prodiguera quelques réponses de plus au puzzle derrière la mystérieuse repentance de Stark. Ou cela pourrait être un autre piège cruel, mais si c'est le cas, alors c'en est un que Loki n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir quoi que ce soit que Stark puisse possiblement obtenir en menant Loki en bateau comme ça, et tant qu'il maintient la boisson à un minimum absolu, alors Loki peut être entièrement préparé pour contrer n'importe quelle sorte de piège. Avec un solide raisonnement – et même toujours avec le désir pour Stark – Loki hésite seulement brièvement avant d'acquiescer, et il est récompensé par un sourire plus doux et plus authentique que le rictus normal de Stark.

Cela fait papillonner inconfortablement l'estomac de Loki, et lorsque Stark se dirige vers l'ascenseur, Loki suit.

* * *

><p>Loki est impressionné. Sans savoir ce qu'était un speakeasy, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de proche du restaurant qu'ils avaient visité lors de la première tentative d'anniversaire de Stark. A la place, il suit Stark à travers ce qui paraît être la porte d'un appartement en sous-sol dans une rue terne de New York. Mais à l'intérieur, ce ne sont pas du tout que de simples quartiers vivables.<p>

Non, directement depuis la rue, Loki entre dans ce qui peut être seulement décrit comme un salon. L'éclairage est faible, le bruit jamais au-dessus d'un fredonnement bas, et la pièce est chaude et confortable. D'antiques chaises de cuir sont arrangées en petits groupes à la limite de la pièce, avec une poignée de gens éparpillés autour. Les clients sont tous assortis au décor, se fondant de façon transparente dans l'environnement de façon à ce qu'on ait presque l'impression que leur groupe a l'endroit pour lui tout seul. Même les serveurs sont quelconques et indistincts, se déplaçant à travers l'atmosphère apaisante qui le calme. Si Stark avait planifié tout ça juste pour avoir la chance de parler avec Loki, alors il a très bien fait, car Loki se sent plus calme et plus en contrôle déjà.

Et il y a d'autres pièces aussi, que Stark montre avec un enthousiasme discret. Il y a une cuisine, qui est un peu plus éclairée et un peu plus bruyante, et où les clients peuvent se rassembler pour regarder les boissons être mélangées ou pour parler avec le personnel. Au-delà il y a un jardin, avec une terrasse et quelques sièges, non éclairé à part quelques petites lumières cachées dans la moustiquaire de façon à ce que cela fasse comme si les étoiles sont toujours visibles, même au cœur de New York City. La pièce préférée de Loki, cependant, est ce que Stark désigne comme Le Parloir.

La pièce est une collection de petits compartiments intimes, chacun séparé par un léger rideau qui prodigue de l'intimité à chaque table. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères de livres qui présentent une collection éclectique de romans usagés, avec quelques bibelots et d'autres objets mélangés. Immédiatement, Loki passe ses doigts sur les livres, en retirant un gentiment au hasard. Sa reliure est complètement blanche, mais lorsque Loki fait le mouvement de le remettre en place, une main sur sa bras l'arrête.

C'est Stark, qui sourit un peu alors qu'il dirige Loki en direction d'un des compartiments vides.

« -Prends un siège et détends-toi avec ce livre. Personne se souciera du fait que tu le lises, et ça va prendre un peu de temps d'avoir les boissons de toute façon. »

Alors Loki s'exécute, se glissant dans une des chaises de l'alcôve la plus éloignée, et il est rapidement perdu dans l'histoire d'une époque et d'une culture qui ne lui sont pas familières, mais les thèmes d'affaires illicites et de société hostile le sont au moins. Bientôt, tous les autres reviennent avec des verres, et ils s'installent autour de Loki. Il ne le remarque pas au début, alors il est un peu surpris lorsqu'il relève enfin le regard pour voir les Avengers et l'hôte de Stark tous en train de converser de la même manière discrète qui les entoure.

Et soudainement cela a du sens que Stark l'ait pressé de prendre le roman. L'homme voulait utiliser ceci comme une opportunité pour parler avec Loki, mais il souhaitait le faire en privé et loin de la connaissance des autres. Alors, pendant qu'ils étaient tous assis ensemble, il a donné à Loki le moyen de faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans être entraîné dans une conversation laborieuse, et lorsque les autres iraient de leur côté –au bout d'un moment – alors ils pourraient parler. Loki a un léger rictus en attrapant la boisson claire que quelqu'un lui a apporté. Captant le regard de Stark, il incline subtilement le verre en un salut silencieux pour le plan ingénieux, et le rictus de Stark en retour est empli de conspiration, mais il disparaît en un instant lorsqu'il se retrouve pris dans une histoire quelconque de Barton, et Loki retourne à son livre.

Il se passe pas mal de temps avant que Loki n'émerge de nouveau de l'histoire, et il sait que cela doit faire deux heures environ parce qu'il a entièrement terminé le roman. Cela lui prend un moment pour revenir à la réalité, mais lorsque c'est le cas, il découvre que seuls Stark et Miss Potts sont assis avec lui dans l'alcôve. Ils sont tous deux profondément plongés dans une discussion à propos de quelque chose en rapport avec les affaires – ou Potts est profondément plongée dans une conversation à sens unique pendant que Stark fixe le mur d'un regard vague et prétend écouter. Cependant, quand Loki pose le livre, le son sourd semble suffisant pour attirer l'attention des deux, et la femme se tait soudainement au milieu de sa phrase.

Stark, cependant, a l'air très soulagé de l'interruption, et il se tourne vers son amie avec un large rictus.

« -Pepper. Pep. Chérie, bébé, mon muffin au miel. Lumière de ma vie, centre de mon univers, lait de mon Oreo, lubrifiant…

-N'ose même pas finir ça, interrompt Potts brusquement. »

Stark l'ignore, bien sûr.

« -De mon moteur, ricane-t-il, avant d'avoir l'air faussement offensé au regard noir stupéfait que Potts darde sur lui. Eh bien, Miss Potts ! Quel esprit vulgaire ! »

Elle ne daigne pas répondre à cela, roulant des yeux à la place avant de se lever.

« -Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, offre-t-elle en quittant l'alcôve. »

Et maintenant Loki est abandonné à la sensation de quelque chose approchant de la nervosité grattant dans le fond de sa gorge. Il a déjà été seul avec Stark auparavant, mais c'est sérieux maintenant et il y a une conversation imminente qui pourrait très bien le damner, ou du moins être coûteuse et épuisante émotionnellement. Et Stark ni ne parle ni ne fait quoi que ce soit, se contentant de le fixer, bordel !

Mais avant que davantage ne se passe, un membre du personnel passe le rideau et demande s'ils veulent des boissons. Loki frapperait la femme – s'il pouvait bien sûr – mais Stark ne cille même pas avant de commander quelque chose pour eux deux. Loki ne proteste pas, car prendre un verre lui donnera quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer autre que Stark, mais cela laisse toujours une attente gênante en premier, et Stark refuse de faire plus que le fixer. C'est un regard agaçant, aussi, pas en colère ou trop sérieux, mais seulement légèrement amusé, et Loki pourrait l'étrangler pour ça.

Enfin, la femme revient avec leurs boissons – deux verres de quelque chose de légèrement vert qu'elle pose devant eux. Avec rien de plus que ça, elle disparaît, le rideau revenant en place derrière elle. Et bien que Loki n'avait aucune intention de boire quoi que ce soit de plus fort que le cocktail qu'il a siroté précédemment, il a l'impression que ce sera une très longue conversation, alors il attrape le verre dans l'intention de boire le tout cul-sec.

Stark l'arrête, se penchant au-dessus de la table pour placer sa main sur le bord du verre de Loki. Il repousse le verre en direction de la table, lançant un regard dur à Loki.

« -Je voulais discuter avec toi, pas te regarder boire jusqu'à ce que tu roules sous la table.

-Alors vous n'auriez pas dû m'emmener dans un bar, réplique Loki, mais il ne prend qu'une petite gorgée lorsque Stark relâche son verre. »

Il s'avère que l'interruption de Stark était des plus nécessaires, car Loki manque de tousser tellement la boisson est forte. Sa gorge brûle sous l'effet du liquide vert capiteux, aussi il le repose immédiatement, bien qu'il garde sa main autour, passant ses doigts sur le bord.

« -Pas un bar, rétorque Stark. Un speakeasy. Beaucoup plus classe qu'un bar. »

Loki lâche un 'hmmm' évasif, appréciant la petite joute mais pas prêt à attendre davantage ces excuses que Stark veut faire. L'autre homme capte suffisamment rapidement, soupirant et prenant une longue gorgée de son côté avant de faire directement face à Loki.

« -Donc ouais, s'excuser… »

Stark le regarde d'une façon presque implorante, mais Loki n'a aucune intention de rendre la chose plus facile pour lui, et pour cela, il reste silencieux. Finalement, c'est Stark qui détourne le regard, mais seulement pour s'emparer de son verre et le vider d'un trait avant de le reposer brusquement avec une détermination féroce.

« -Ok, j'suis désolé. J'ai été un vrai connard avec toi la semaine dernière, et c'était pas totalement cool venant de moi. Je suis pas assez stupide pour essayer d'excuser ça avec « j'étais bourré », bien que j'l'étais plus ou moins et ça a vraiment pas aidé les choses. Ce que j'ai fait durant le dîner était…méchant. Et puis après, dans le trou, c'était encore pire.

-Oh ? questionne Loki, un sourcil arqué révélant à quel point il doute de la sincérité de l'excuse.

-Oui – écoute, j'essaie vraiment là, ok ? »

Le visage de Stark est bientôt caché alors qu'il se frotte les yeux, ayant l'air frustré et un peu agacé.

« -Je me sens vraiment mal à propos de cette soirée, et je t'ai dit avant que je te déteste pas, mais putain, j'aurais jamais fait le moindre de ces trucs si tu m'avais juste dit ce que tu ressens.

-Je pensais que j'avais rendu mes intentions très claires, Stark. Je désire vous avoir dans mon lit.

-Pas ça. Ça j'ai parfaitement pigé, fait Stark en roulant des yeux, avant de fixer sérieusement Loki. Mais t'as dit avant que tu me voulais seulement pour mon corps – ce que j'accepterais jamais avec qui que ce soit, pas depuis Iron Man ; je suis trop méfiant pour juste laisser n'importe qui entrer dans mon lit, et je sais déjà à quel point t'es dangereux. Si tu m'avais juste dit, par contre, que tu te souciais véritablement de moi, ça aurait pu être différent. Enfin, j'aurais toujours pas juste sauté dans ton lit, mais j't'aurais définitivement pas fait de blague ou me serais moqué de toi ou quoi que ce soit du genre. On peut faire des blagues de bite tout c'que tu veux, mais j'essaie de rester éloigné des vrais sentiments, tu sais ? »

Loki cligne des yeux, puis le fixe. Il n'est pas sûr de quoi faire d'autre, parce que Stark sait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme a deviné que Loki a développé un attachement pour lui qui va au-delà du simple physique, et la chose menace de lui déclencher une crise de panique. Comment Stark peut savoir ? Comment at-t-il pu deviner alors que Loki lui-même vient juste de s'en rendre compte ? Etait-il vraiment si transparent dans son humanité que l'homme qui était inconscient des ouvertures sexuelles durant des mois a pu déchiffrer cela en moins d'une semaine ?! Ça devait être la raison de toute cette fixation, mais Loki ne va pas juste l'admettre. Il s'est suffisamment exposé à Stark – et s'est suffisamment humilié – pour que la seule solution soit de nier.

Alors, avec un son moqueur et un roulement d'yeux, c'est exactement ce que Loki fait, serrant son verre à deux mains pour masquer la tension qui pourrait toujours le trahir.

« -Ne soyez pas ridicule, Stark. Je n'ai que faire de vous. Il s'avère juste que vous êtes le plus plaisant des Avengers, et le plus facile à attirer dans mon lit. Je ne me soucie que d'être satisfait.

-C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air si putain d'heureux quand j'ai dit que je voulais pas de toi – quand j'ai dit que tout ça était un jeu ? crache Stark en retour, en colère, mais son expression se transforme en quelque chose de plus doux et coupable. Tu réalises pas à quel point t'avais l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé après ce dîner, et c'était pire après que j't'ai soulagé. Quelqu'un aurait pensé que j'venais juste de cracher sur ton chiot mort ou un truc du genre.

-Il est tellement grotesque que vous puissiez jamais penser que mon cœur puisse être impliqué avec vous, Stark, gronde l'ancien dieu, mais cela devient plus dur de mentir. »

A la place, il opte pour la fuite, et cela ne prend qu'un instant de se lever et de s'éloigner du compartiment. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse écarter le rideau, la main de Stark se saisit de son poignet. Loki baisse un regard noir sur lui, mais l'homme ne le lâche pas, relève juste les yeux vers lui.

« -S'il te plaît ne pars pas, pas encore. Je sais que j'ai raison, et je sais ce que tu ressens, alors parlons juste.

-Non, pas ça. »

Et alors Loki libère son bras et rejoint le salon. Il ne s'arrête pas suffisamment longtemps pour voir si Sark le suit, et quel que soit le masque qu'il porte en ce moment même, il doit être intimidant parce qu'immédiatement Potts est à son côté et lui propose de le ramener à la Tour. Il accepte, heureux de mettre davantage d'espace entre lui et Stark, et bientôt il est assis à l'arrière d'une voiture de ville avec Potts et l'autre ami de Stark au volant.

Le trajet est plutôt long avec le trafic à cette heure, et Potts tape sur son téléphone, aussi Loki a le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Il aurait pu admettre la vérité à Stark, et cela aurait pu jouer en sa faveur. Stark était déjà arrivé à la bonne conclusion de toute façon, et il n'avait pas l'air du tout dérangé ou dégoûté par la chose – il avait même l'air de s'en soucier d'une certaine manière, ou il ne se serait pas excusé du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il aurait dû faire, mais c'est un peu tard pour ça maintenant, ce qui est plus qu'un peu aigre à avaler. Ajoutez à cela que même lui n'est pas sûr à quoi il disait non à la fin de leur discussion – essayer de dire que Stark n'avait pas raison ou que Loki ne ressentait pas ça ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas juste parler – et Loki regrette déjà sa hâte de fuir, parce qu'à présent que dans le silence il peut réfléchir convenablement, cela aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Ce train mécontent de pensée est brutalement interrompu, cependant, lorsqu'une explosion ébranle la voiture dans laquelle ils sont tous assis. En regardant par la fenêtre, Loki voit une série d'explosions similaires descendant la rue. Loki soupire, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Les Nornes doivent vraiment le mépriser ; ou peut-être qu'elles détestent Stark et souhaitent ruiner son anniversaire. Dans tous les cas, tout ceci est très malvenu, mais pas trop pressant. Tous les combats sont derrière eux, et le trafic devant eux est sagement en train de fuir la scène.

Mais alors la voiture fait brusquement demi-tour, accélérant dans la direction d'où ils viennent – droit dans le pire des combats. Se redressant depuis l'endroit où il a été jeté par le mouvement de la voiture, Loki s'agrippe étroitement au siège devant lui, sifflant au conducteur :

« -Par les dieux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

L'homme ignore Loki au début, mais Potts intervient aussi en un 'Happy' bas incitant l'homme à parler.

« -Mr. Stark est dans ce bar, mais on a son armure portable ici dans le coffre. Nous ne pouvons juste pas le laisser sans défense avec tout ça en train de se passer ! »

Loki réprime un juron envers la stupidité de l'homme. Il apprécie le sentiment, mais il n'est pas aussi crétin ou si aveuglément loyal que cet homme – Stark est un génie qui s'est forgé dans la bataille, entouré de son équipe de super-héros composée d'idiots qui le protègeraient de leurs vies. Eux – Potts, le chauffeur, et Loki – sont trois humains, avec seulement un ayant de l'expérience en combat, et sans sa force et ses pouvoirs habituels, il ne sera que d'une aide moindre. Mais la logique ne semble pas être le point de concentration de l'homme en ce moment, alors quand la voiture est touchée par une myriade de rayons, Loki prend le temps de lui montrer l'erreur de son raisonnement.

« -Stark est entouré de super-héros ! Il est en sécurité, et vous allez nous faire tuer avant qu'on ne puisse ne serait-ce que l'approcher ! Faites demi-tour, espèce d'imbécile ! »

Le chauffeur lance rapidement un regard noir à Loki dans le rétroviseur avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route, répliquant férocement :

« -Ecoute, je sais que Tony est rien d'autre qu'un pigeon à plumer pour toi, mais moi je me soucie vraiment de lui !

-Oh, par tout ce qui est sacré dans cette cité trois fois maudite ! Bien sûr que je me soucie de son insupportable postérieur j'ai même… »

Mais la dignité de Loki est sauvée de davantage de révélations embarrassantes cette semaine par un coup violent provenant d'une arme à feu puissante, faisant faire plusieurs tonneaux à la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans une vitrine. Loki ne se sent pas trop reconnaissant alors qu'il est allongé, en sang et couvert de plaies dans l'épave distordue de leur véhicule, des bouts de verre brisé s'enfonçant dans son dos. Potts est allongée près de ses pieds, mais elle ne semble pas plus blessée qu'il ne l'est, et Loki en est heureux – Stark semble incapable de survivre sans cette femme à proximité pour l'aider.

Loki se tourne, cependant, lorsqu'il entend le raclement du métal derrière lui. A travers la fenêtre brisée, il voit le chauffeur déjà debout et en marche. Cela devrait être rassurant, mais ça ne l'est pas, car le stupide homme tire la valise Iron Man du coffre, boitant le long du trottoir parsemé de débris et de corps. Potts a l'air toute aussi mortifiée par ça, mais elle n'hésite pas à s'extirper du véhicule pour descendre la rue à la suite de l'imbécile.

S'extrayant de la voiture ruinée et du building, Loki ne suit pas immédiatement. Il n'a aucun désir de mourir aujourd'hui, et il est des plus certains que Stark ira très bien – et que s'il ne l'est pas, le prix de la vie de Stark sera arraché de la chair de Thor et de ses petits copains humains. Mais alors il se rend compte que ces deux imbéciles qui viennent de partir sont les amis de Stark. Malgré leur faiblesse et leur désir imbécile de se précipiter dans le danger, Stark pleurera leur perte des plus férocement.

Un besoin intense de protéger Stark de cette douleur, peu importe le prix, déferle sur Loki, et il se précipite à la suite des deux humains. Cela ne prend qu'une minute pour les rattraper, car même affaibli il est toujours rapide, mais ils se sont déjà fait acculer dans un coin par une troupe de bêtes hideuses. Cela ne devrait pas être une surprise, vraiment, que les créatures semblent reconnaître le design de l'armure portable de Stark, même sous sa forme portable justement.

Cette fois, il n'y a pas d'hésitation avant que Loki ne bouge il n'a plus le luxe du temps, et de ce fait il frappe comme il peut. Il y a une pièce de métal brisé provenant d'une palissade proche, et il la balance comme un club en direction des créatures, visant les articulations pour les étourdir et les ralentir. C'est vaguement efficace, mais loin d'être létal et il y a encore plus de bêtes qui arrivent, leur attention captée par la commotion du combat. Au moins Potts semble avoir quelque utilité, car elle force enfin le chauffeur à abandonner sa quête ridicule et à chercher un abri dans un bâtiment proche.

Loki bat en retraite, suivant les deux humains alors même qu'il se défend d'attaques des ennemis. Un coup vicieux envoie valser sa seule arme, cependant, et ses poings sont des plus inutiles contre les attaquants. Mais il va continuer d'essayer parce qu'échouer maintenant signifierait la mort pour eux tous, et toujours Loki veut épargner à Stark cette douleur s'il le peut. Alors même quand les coups pleuvent, Loki fait de son mieux pour les bloquer ou les dévier, gardant son corps entre la porte du bâtiment et ses attaquants.

Les bêtes sont en train de gagner, cependant, battant Loki, et à chacune qu'il blesse, trois autres attendent de se battre. A la fin, l'une le vise dans la hanche et il est sûr que quelque chose d'important s'est brisé, et il n'arrive pas à tenir debout. Tomber à genoux ne fait qu'empirer les choses, cependant, car à présent les coups peuvent venir d'en haut aussi. Un coup violent porté à la base de son crâne envoie des lumières à travers la vision de Loki, et il se retrouve d'une façon ou d'une autre allongé à plat ventre alors que les coups de pied sont dirigés vers sa tête et ses flancs. Il fait de son mieux, et il essaie de chercher Potts et le chauffeur, mais tout tourne à présent, et la douleur est sans fin, et il n'arrive même pas à vraiment respirer.

C'est un soulagement lorsque les ténèbres inébranlables l'avalent, et que tout juste disparaît.

* * *

><p>C'est un bip incessant qui arrache finalement Loki du noir oppressant qui était en train de le faire suffoquer. Il n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux, cependant, faisant à la place un bilan des dommages qu'il sent. Il n'arrive pas à bien se rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il sait qu'il y a eu des combats et une attaque après avoir quitté le speakeasy, et pour une raison dont il n'arrive pas à se souvenir, il déteste l'ami chauffeur de Stark. Mais pour ce qu'il se souvient, il y a étonnamment peu de blessures, bien que sa jambe et son flanc gauche soient complètement immobilisés. Mais sa tête ne lui fait pas mal du tout, alors il ouvre enfin les yeux, regardant autour de lui.<p>

En premier lieu tout est flou, mais cligner des yeux rapidement rend tout net juste au moment où les lumières s'allument, manquant de l'aveugler de nouveau. Sifflant, Loki essaie de balancer un bras sur ses yeux, mais quelque chose l'arrête. Ou quelqu'un, dans les faits, alors qu'il se rend compte que la poigne sur son bras est chaude.

Les yeux se réajustant toujours, Loki se tortille dans la direction générale de son visiteur, mais il n'arrive pas à voir quelque chose de plus distinct qu'une silhouette. Celle-ci ne parle pas non plus, alors Loki fait une tentative, mais qui échoue misérablement car sa gorge est trop sèche pour parvenir à quelque chose d'autre qu'un sifflement pitoyable. La silhouette rit doucement, et c'est d'une familiarité déconcertante, mais Loki n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler.

« -JARVIS, pourquoi n'élèves-tu pas un peu ce lit afin que je puisse aider notre récemment proclamé nouveau Protecteur de l'Innocent à boire quelque chose. »

Puis le lit bouge, et Loki est lentement soulevé en une position inclinée avant que Stark ne presse une tasse contre ses lèvres, l'inclinant vers le haut de façon à ce que Loki puisse boire avidement le contenu. L'eau glisse doucement dans sa gorge, apaisant le pire de la sécheresse, et de ce fait il essaie de parler de nouveau.

« -Stark. »

Cela sort râpeux et atrophié, mais c'est quelque chose, et Stark rit de nouveau.

« -Ça fait du bien de te voir enfin de retour, Megara. J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir envoyer Thor dans le Royaume Souterrain pour se battre pour ton âme ou un truc du genre.

-Quelles balivernes êtes-vous en train de déblatérer à présent, se moque Loki, commençant enfin à voir les détails revenir dans sa vision. »

C'est là qu'il remarque que Stark est dans un état merdique – sa barbe est seulement à moitié rasée, sans grande conviction, il y a des cercles sombres sous ses yeux, et la peau de l'homme est cireuse et blême. Donc il semblerait que les tentatives de Loki de protéger les gens de Stark n'ont pas rencontré le succès ; c'est infortuné, et peut-être même un peu triste.

« -Ah, on en est pas encore arrivé à Hercule, pas vrai, marmonne Stark, mais alors il sourit à Loki, sincère quoique fatigué. Je dis que je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de m'asseoir à ton chevet comme une épouse en deuil, Lokes. C'est mauvais pour mon image.

-Et nous ne voudrions pas ruiner cela.

-Mmm, est la seule réponse que donne Stark, regardant dans le vague au-delà du lit de Loki. »

Son expression devient lentement plus sérieuse, et puis finalement il revient à lui, regardant Loki à présent.

« -Je suppose que je devrais dire merci, alors. »

Les sourcils se fronçant, Loki questionne :

« -Pour quoi ?

-T'as sauvé Pepper et Happy dans ce combat. Quand ils se sont précipités là-dedans comme deux idiots bornés, t'as suivi et puis t'es fait démonter la gueule comme un idiot encore plus gros, mais t'as gagné du temps pour que Steve arrive et prenne le relais.

-Oh. »

Donc Loki avait réussi, mais alors pourquoi Stark avait l'air si misérable ?

« -Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

La question prend Loki un peu par surprise, l'esprit essayant toujours de rassembler les pièces du mystère de l'apparence de Stark.

« -Eh bien, ils sont vos gens, Stark, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne vous posez jamais, donc s'ils sont à vous alors ils doivent être importants et valoir la peine d'être sauvés. »

Pas le meilleur mensonge, mais il se réveillait juste après tout.

« -Donc, fait Stark d'une voix traînante, faisant sonner le tout comme une blague, mais son expression est toujours sérieuse. Ce que tu veux vraiment dire c'est que Pepper et Happy sont mes amis, et t'as pensé que je les préférerais vivants eux plutôt que toi. »

C'était douloureusement perspicace.

« -Je sais pas. Je préférerais vous avoir tous plutôt que devoir choisir, soupire l'ingénieur, levant les pieds pour les poser sur le lit de Loki. Ouais, Pepper et Happy ont été avec moi depuis toujours, mais bon… T'as du potentiel, Sherlock. Je détesterais voir ça gaspillé par un quelconque méchant à deux balles utilisant des chiens d'attaque mutants pour son armée. »

Loki cligne des yeux en regardant Stark, pas sûr de comment répondre, mais il n'en a pas l'occasion. Stark sourit soudainement et se penche en avant, sa taquinerie et espièglerie habituelles revenant.

« -Mais je suppose que ça veut dire que t'en as vraiment quelque chose à faire, Loki !

-Absurde, dévie le dieu, détournant les yeux d'indignation.

-Oh, arrête de bouder. Admets juste que tu m'aimes, chéri. Tu _m'aimes_.

-Vous êtes absolument ridicule, Stark. Je peux à peine vous tolérer, et encore moins avoir des sentiments pour vous, souffle Loki, le regard toujours détourné. »

Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir continuer comme ça s'il croise le regard de Stark.

« -Peu importe, fait le génie en riant, se levant enfin à présent. »

Il s'éloigne du lit et se dirige vers la porte. C'est seulement la main sur la poignée qu'il s'arrête et jette un œil en arrière, vers un Loki toujours grincheux.

« -J'envoie Banner pour te faire un check-up. Essaie d'être gentil, Boudeur. »

Loki refuse de répondre à ce nom. Il ne boude pas.

« -Et si jamais tu décides que tu m'aimes, fais-le moi savoir. On s'fera un restau et un ciné, dit Stark, sortant de la pièce juste au moment où la tête de Loki fait volte-face pour fixer l'homme. »

Il ne peut pas voir, mais la bouche de Stark est retroussée en un rictus amusé alors qu'il sort chercher Banner, avant de planifier un rendez-vous avec une ancienne déité. Après ça, il a juste à attendre.

* * *

><p>Aha, vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Je crois bien que c'est une des très rares fics où j'ai eu envie de démonter Tony, mais un truc violent. Et les Avengers sont franchement pas mieux dans leur façon de traiter Loki. Ah, sont beaux les héros -_-<p>

Enfin, c'est une des raisons qui fait que j'ai choisi ce one-shot, Loki suit une vraie évolution dans son personnage, et Tony pour une fois est un parfait connard. Qui le reste pas, et surtout ADMET SES TORTS à la fin. Il est dans son personnage jusqu'au bout, et c'est un portrait que je trouve très fidèle pour une fois ; autant dans son côté salaud que repenti.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ^^ Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais m'atteler à un autre gros projet, une fic longue…qui n'est pas encore terminée, mais qui est absolument sublime. Par contre laissez-moi vous prévenir, les chapitres sont d'une longueur EXTREME, aussi le rythme de parution ne sera certainement pas aussi rapide que celui pour BATW. Je m'en excuse d'avance, même si bien sûr je ferai de mon mieux pour faire au plus vite ^^

Voilà, à bientôt !

**P.S : _Bien sûr, vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur mon profil Ao3, où vous pourrez la télécharger gratuitement au format que vous voulez comme d'habitude ^^_  
><strong>

**P.P.S : _Cette histoire aura une séquelle, que l'auteur prépare pour le mois de Juin, et que je traduirai également bien évidemment ^^_**


End file.
